Pecado entre dos
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: El estaba condenado por el pecado de la avaricia. Ella, en secreto, lo estaba por la pereza. Sin embargo, lo que los condenaria era un pecado que ambos compartian.


**Notas: ni vocaloid ni la saga de los pecados capitales me pertenecen. Es obra de su respectivo autor.**

 **Advertencias: hetero, incesto.**

 **Recomendación: oír la canción "Adolescents" para entrar en ambiente :v**

 **Pecado entre dos.**

 _ **Ciego.**_

Ciega.

Así era como realmente debía ser la justicia. Completamente ciega. El también lo estaba, pero no por los motivos por los que se supone debería estarlo un juez.

Ciego por las riquezas que ansiaba avariciosamente obtener. Ciego por un deseo que necesitaba desesperadamente cumplir. Ciego por la locura de no querer aceptar la verdad…

…la verdad…

…

Cual verdad…?

 _ **Asqueroso**_

No quería pensar en ello. Ni siquiera quería considerar en aceptarlo; aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que iba directo hacia "esa" verdad nuevamente…como acostumbraba hacer desde hacia pocas semanas.

Como las cosas habían terminado llevándolo a semejantes locura? En qué momento realmente termino por caer tan bajo como para….aceptar "eso"?

 _ **Sucio**_

Había hecho cosas horribles a lo largo de su vida, muchas veces por simple placer o egoísmo mundano, pero esta quizás podría ser la peor de todas.

Y lo que terminaba por hacerlo aun mas horripilante….la victima de todo era su amada hija.

Soltó un bufido, despeinándose entre la desesperación y la frustración. De todas las personas…porque tuvo que ser ella?

Acaso no había más personas en el mundo? Acaso no tenía a Ma para esto?

 _ **Indebido.**_

Si el karma existía, seguramente esta era su manera de demostrarle que nada en su corrupta vida se llevaría a cabo sin pagar un precio.

De haberlo sabido…quizás hasta habría renunciado a todas las riquezas del mundo para evitarlo.

_maldición…-jadeo recostándose por la puerta sin el valor suficiente para atravesarla. No podía ir a verla así.

Seguramente terminaría diciendo algo de lo cual podría arrepentirse; no iba a arriesgarlo todo ahora. Sin embargo, en esta vida era muy consciente de que no todo siempre debía salir como uno planeaba.

 __oh! Padre! Estas ahí?-_ Se escucho una voz suave desde el interior de la habitación. Al parecer, la joven también había agudizado su oído para cerciorarse de cuando era él quien iba a verla…aunque en realidad difícilmente alguien más venia.

El aludido sintió como todo el valor que había reunido para su "retirada estratégica" termino por derretirse por completo con solo oírla.

 __Padre…?_

_y-ya voy….-balbuceó en respuesta, en lo que abría la puerta con cierta torpeza. Sentía como si cada una de sus extremidades se volvieran mantequilla. El afamado y corrupto juez se convertía en una especie de sirviente sin voluntad con tan solo dos palabras de su amada hija.

Irónico e imposible de cambiar.

 _ **Marioneta**_

Pero eso ya era una realidad desde mucho antes de terminar hundiéndose cada vez más en el sucio fango. Quizás…solo quizás, debió haber advertido la señal de que todo terminaría así.

_ _Padre….realmente eras tú…-_ sonrió la chica desde su silla- _me alegra tanto verte…creí que no vendrías…_

El hombre de azules cabellos mordió sus labios por un instante, para luego regalarle la mejor de sus sonrisas, en lo que se agachaba a su altura para acariciar su cabeza con ternura.

_tonterías…papá jamás se olvidaría de visitar a Michelle…porque Michelle es lo más importante del mundo-hablo con profundo cariño besando su frente, mientras las mejillas de su "hija" se sonrosaban apenas un poco.

Para la "joven" no había nada que pudiera hacerla más feliz que las dulces palabras de su "padre".

 _ **Irreal**_

_ _para mí también….papá…Gallerian es lo más importante del mundo…-_ susurro extendiendo sus delicadas manos hasta sus mejillas, acercándolos aun mas.

Nada ni nada los detuvo ante el tenue roce que continuo aquella acción.

 _ **Ilusión**_

Gallerian sabía que estaba mal, que era su hija y que tales acciones no tenían perdón pero le era imposible resistirse a probar esos inocentes y sinceros labios al menos por una vez. Podía dejarse llevar por la sedante sensación que le recorría, como si se separa del mundo, quedando solo con Michelle en un tiempo cortado.

Sin nadie más.

Sin tribunales, sin sentencias, sin dinero, sin demás dolores de cabeza. Solo ellos dos.

Si fuera por él, le encantaría vivir así por siempre.

 _ **Deseo**_

Para Michelle, todo esto solo formaba una parte más de su más hermoso sueño. Ella no comprendía demasiado sobre el mundo como muchas personas podrían, pero si sentía entender el amor.

Ella lo amaba profundamente…acaso no era así como las personas se demuestran su amor? Hacen realmente diferencia los lazos que según, él tenían?

A sus ojos, llenos de ingenuidad y quizás, hasta ignorancia de la sociedad exterior que desconocía, nada de aquello podría tener más relevancia que la delicadeza con la cual esa persona le estaba abrazando; listo para bailar bajo la luna una vez más hasta que toquen las doce.

Tal y como en los cuentos de hadas.

 _ **Ingenuidad**_

Lo que alguna vez llego a ser un dulce "Te amo, papi" cambio a un "quiero estar contigo por siempre, Gallerian". Los cuentos de princesas durante la noche pasaron a ser "cuentos" sobre el horrible mundo del cual él deseaba protegerla y que prometía reformar para cuando ella lo conociera.

Las horas de jugar a maquillarse o con las muñecas fueron reemplazadas por dulces charlas entre un te delicioso con galletas y el suave rozar del cepillo sobre su cabellera.

Esos momentos a solas, no tenían precio en lo absoluto.

 _ **Amor…?**_

_Michelle….yo…-jadea al separarse, mientras rozaba su mejilla. Era bueno parar ahí pero…cada noche era más difícil de resistir a esos ojos que suplicaban su permanencia.

_ _te amo…-_ corto sus palabras con la más dulce oración que podría soltar en un momento así, al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba a su pecho, temiendo el rechazo- _no te vayas aun…por favor…._

No le gustaba cuando se quedaba sola. _Ellos_ siempre se burlaban de ella. Decían que ella era igual que ellos y que cuando él lo supiera, también la odiaría.

Muerde sus labios conteniendo un sollozo en cuanto el adulto corresponde el abrazo; sabrá el destino si era por frustración al engaño o la verdad.

_No me iré…no aun…así que por favor…no llores…-murmuro aquel hombre, besando sus cabellos antes de volver a unir sus labios, cuyo sabor se mezclaba entre lo dulce y salado.

Que mas daba si esto solo era una simple ilusión para ambos? Que importaba lo infinitamente condenados que podrían terminar por estar al final de todo?

Aquella inocente unión de labios era tan adictiva y tranquilizadora que no podrían renunciar a ella nunca.

_Te amo…pequeña…-susurro a su oído mientras soltaba sus cabellos con suavidad y así la acomodaba mejor a su lado. Le iba a peinar nuevamente.

_ _Yo también te amo…_

 _ **Pecaminoso**_

Nadie era capaz de júzgalos mientras siguieran atrapados dentro de aquel bucle temporal que los detenía en esa habitación. Ni las risas de los demás contenedores ni la mirada curiosa de dos inesperadas espectadoras, una divertida y la otra asqueada.

Aunque el pecado terminara por entrelazarlos a su eternidad, nunca se permitirían abstenerse de aquellos roces y mimos inocentes.

Uno que otro beso. Un abrazo fugaz, un "te amo" inocentemente oscuro.

Un tesoro solo reservados para ambos y que el mundo jamás conocería; aunque eso significara perderlo entre las llamas de una quejumbrosa justicia, que los observaría iracunda.

Mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, hundirse en el más profundo infierno, sería como el paraíso.

 _ **Bésame de nuevo**_

El pecado…nunca pudo ser más puro que el existente entre ambos.

 **Notas finales: lo sé, lo sé. Me quemare en la iglesia mas cercana y me pudriré en el infierno (¿?) pero….NO ME PUDE RESISTIR!**

 **Son tan…ahhh! Me gustan, si? aunque fuera completamente imposible y evidentemente este shippeando a un hombre adulto con una muñeca del tamaño de su cabeza que él cree es su hija xD sobre lo del oído…bueno, según la wiki Gallerian era capaz de diferencia por golpeteos quien era el que iba a verlo, por lo que pensé que "Michelle" quizás podría. No sé, solo es un headcanon que me gusta u-u aunque en su caso es más bien que reconoce sus pisadas cerca de la puerta. Vamos! Que pasa todo el día encerrada y no tiene nada mejor que hacer :v**

 **En fin, espero les guste. A quienes no…lo advertí arriba! No me culpen!**

 **Como sea, review?**


End file.
